


I Try

by kalinebogard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que acontece no espaço de tempo entre a vergonhosa derrota de Loki e sua volta com Thor para Asgard?</p><p>Talvez tenha sido mais ou menos como narrado nessa humilde fanfic.</p><p>(Thorki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try

Ele não saberia dizer o que era pior: a humilhação por ter sido derrotado ou a dor física pela forma como isso acontecera...

 

A dor física era infinitamente pior.

 

Seu corpo doía tanto, mas tanto, que cada partícula parecia ter sido enviada aos mais sombrios confins do reino de Karnilla e jogada em óleo fervido. A dor era tão excruciante que o mero ato de respirar era uma tortura.

 

Por um tempo, que pareceu eterno, Loki ficou quieto no chão destruído da Torre Stark sem conseguir compreender como tudo terminara daquele jeito. Em teoria o plano era perfeito! Ele tinha o apoio de um exército...

 

Ele era um Deus!

 

Como podia ter sido derrotado por um monstro? Uma abominação parida em Midgard?!

 

No entanto, para desmentir todas as probabilidades, ali estava ele, vencido, esmagado, humilhado.

 

Em um esforço ditado pelo orgulho imensurável, arrastou-se pelo chão lenta e calculadamente. Moveu-se tal qual o verme que se sentia ser naquele instante, tendo que amargar a surra que levara de meros mortais.

 

E assim, a duras penas, conseguiu por-se numa posição mais digna, escorado nos degraus da área da torre. Mal terminou de fazer isso e sentiu sombras tampando a claridade...

 

Silencioso ergueu os olhos, certo do que encontraria. Eles, que se auto intitulavam “Avengers” e que tinham feito o exercito Chitauri voltar para a dimensão atrás do portal; encarando-o como se Loki ainda oferecesse um mínimo de perigo.

 

O Deus das Travessuras quase engoliu em seco. Quase.

 

Mas ainda era Loki. Podiam ter quebrado seu corpo, mas nunca seu espírito.

 

– Se não for incomodo para vocês – respirou fundo – Vou aceitar aquele drink agora.

 

Natasha e Clint trocaram um olhar. Rogers franziu as sobrancelhas como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tony girou os olhos com enfado e Hulk bufou contrariado – de um jeito que fez Loki estremecer, obrigado.

 

Porém foi Thor quem fez o que tinha que fazer. Porque ele estava olhando para o que sobrara de seu irmãozinho. E, por mais que Loki metesse os pés pelas mãos, nunca deixaria de despertar sentimentos protetores no mais velho.

 

Abrindo espaço entre os humanos, o Deus do Trovão aproximou-se do moreno, tentando não sorrir pelo jeito desafiador com que foi olhado de volta.

 

Incrível.

 

Pouco sobrara do ardiloso Deus das Travessuras e, aparentemente, esse pouco era o bastante para que Loki o mirasse arrogantemente, o provocando, apesar da postura subjugada.

 

A verdade é que Thor estava feliz em ver que o estrago parecia apenas físico e que o espírito de seu amado irmãozinho permanecia inteiro. Provavelmente um tanto arranhado pela recente derrota. Mas inteiro.

 

Por breves segundos os irmãos se encararam. Quando Loki parecia prestes a dizer algo, Thor abaixou-se e o pegou nos braços, devagar e com muito cuidado, pois sabia que o rapaz deveria sentir dores terríveis.

 

O moreno não disse nada. Sequer gemeu. Apenas se deixou erguer na segurança daqueles braços.

 

Por um instante tudo foi como antigamente, como antes de Midgard, antes mesmo de Jotunheim... quando eram apenas os dois a correr pelos campos por onde tinham crescido, pela intimidade que tinham partilhado e descoberto juntos.

 

A profundidade daquele olhar foi tamanha a ponto de incomodar as pessoas que assistiam a cena. Rogers chegou a se mover, porém Thor intuiu o movimento e, mesmo sem se virar, falou em um tom de voz que não permitia a menor contestação:

 

– Vamos voltar para Asgard. O Tesseract, meu irmão e eu.

 

Pelos destroços da torre Stark foi possível entrever partes do céu escurecendo no prelúdio de uma inesperada tempestade. Mas todos ali sabiam bem o que significava: seria um risco e tanto desafiar a vontade daquele loiro que; mais do que um Deus, era um membro da equipe.

 

Nem mesmo Tony Stark questionou aquela decisão.

T&L

– Contatos, Thor – Nick Fury sorriu – são importantes.

 

O Deus do Trovão desviou os olhos do rosto do comandante da SHIELD e observou os objetos que o homem lhe estendia. Um par de algemas e uma espécie de mordaça.

 

– São de Adamantium – Natasha explicou – O metal mais resistente que temos na Terra.

 

A ruiva estava com Fury e Thor na base secreta e voadora da SHIELD, ajeitando os últimos detalhes e amarrando as pontas soltas da tragédia que fora evitada em Manhattam. A sala de reuniões vazia dava a privacidade necessária para resolverem o assunto delicado.

 

– É basicamente inquebrável – Fury continuou – Conheço um professor que tem estado muito interessado em tudo o que aconteceu. Ele estava pronto para interferir e nos ajudar contra a invasão, mas eu pedi que não fizesse nada, porque sabia que os Avengers seriam o suficiente.

 

Thor mal ouviu as palavras de Fury. Pegou os objetos e os analisou.

 

– Não precisarei disto – fez menção de devolver a mordaça feita de Adamantium.

 

Natasha colocou a mão sobre a dele e impediu o gesto.

 

– Fique. As vezes cão que ladra também morde.

 

O Deus do Trovão não compreendeu, mas aprendeu a confiar na sabedoria dos humanos. Eles viam os eventos de perspectivas diferentes e, não raras vezes, de modo surpreendente. Aceitou ambos os objetos.

 

– Loki foi cuidado. Creio que podem partir a hora que achar mais apropriado – Fury revelou. Também não se opusera a vontade de Thor. Pouco sabia sobre os costumes asgardianos, mas era óbvio que Loki seria punido. Pouco importava se a punição aconteceria no reino mítico dos Deuses ou ali na Terra.

 

Muito mais importante era manter a aliança com o praticamente invencível Deus do Trovão.

 

Por isso Nick Fury cedeu facilmente a posse do Tesseract e do prisioneiro de guerra.

T&L

Thor aproximou-se da cela de vidro, lugar aonde ficara preso ao cair em um dos truques de Loki e de onde a fuga era quase impossível se o moreno não tivesse ajuda de comparsas.

 

O prisioneiro fora bem cuidado. Muito mais até do que seria considerável merecido. Porém Thor não aceitaria nada menos do que isso nos cuidados a seu irmãozinho.

 

– Loki...

 

O Deus das Travessuras lançou um olhar desinteressado para o irmão mais velho. Algo brilhou nos olhos dele ao observar os objetos nas mãos do recém-chegado. Ergueu uma sobrancelha demonstrando desdém.

 

– Hora de voltar para casa.

 

– Para a sua casa, você quer dizer.

 

– Nossa casa. Asgard nunca deixou de ser vosso lar também, irmãozinho – acenou para o guarda que vigiava o painel de comando, pedindo que abrisse a porta.

 

A expressão do moreno apenas se fechou quando, silencioso, Thor indicou que deveria estender os braços para se deixar prender. Apesar disso, obedeceu e apenas assistiu enquanto as algemas feitas de material desconhecido se fecharam em ambos os pulsos. Discretamente, testou a resistência do metal. Parecia inquebrável.

 

Thor assistiu um tanto divertido, mas resistiu a usar a mordaça. Ainda queria conversar algo com o mais novo.

 

– Eu tento entender, irmãozinho, mas não consigo. Por quê...?

 

Deixou a perguntar no ar, certo de que Loki a compreenderia. A expressão do moreno se fechou de tal maneira que Thor achou que ele não o responderia.

 

– Por que o que, Thor? – devolveu em um tom venenoso – Tente ser mais específico.

 

O loiro respirou fundo.

 

– Por que odeia tanto os humanos? Por que tentar devastar essa raça assim como tentou devastar a dos Gigantes de Gelo? Por quê...

 

– Tsc. Não seja estúpido, Thor – o Deus mago cortou a frase do outro, então fingiu pensar um pouco antes de completar – Ou melhor, não seja mais estúpido. Eu não quero devastar os humanos. Quero escravizá-los, humilhá-los, tê-los aos meus pés como os vermes miseráveis que são!

 

Ao fim do discurso inflamado Thor ainda mantinha a expressão impassiva.

 

– Por quê...?

 

Loki bufou. Como sempre, não conseguiu conter a própria língua, e quando deu por si estava novamente esbravejando.

 

– Porque eles não são dignos! Eles são fracos, corruptíveis, sujos! Eles nunca serão dignos!

 

Thor franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

 

– Dignos de quê, irmãozinho?

 

Ao perceber a cilada em que se metera, Loki sentiu o rosto esquentar e uma vontade quase irresistível de bater a cabeça na parede até descobrir que Deuses não eram verdadeiramente imortais. Pareceu uma saída muito mais digna do que enfrentar as consequências do que acabara de dizer.

 

O Deus do Trovão viu a consternação na face do irmão, já que o observava atentamente. Não foi difícil somar dois mais dois e compreender o que estava implícito na raiva de Loki.

 

– Eles não são dignos de minha proteção.

 

Loki desviou os olhos e não respondeu. A expressão do loiro suavizou consideravelmente.

 

– É isso, não é?

 

– Seu ego é tão grande que não cabe nos Nove Reinos! – Loki respondeu mal-humorado, fazendo menção de se afastar.

 

Thor não permitiu. Segurou o moreno pela nuca e o puxou para mais perto, esquecendo completamente da presença do segurança.

 

– Não precisa sentir ciúmes, Loki. Humanos precisam de proteção, porque a vida deles é por demais curta. Mas isso não significa que eu os considere mais importantes do que você – impressionante o que o Deus das Travessuras era capaz de fazer instigado pelo ciúme. Claro, falavam de Deuses e com eles tudo era absurdamente fora de escala.

 

No instante seguinte colou os lábios de ambos e requisitou o beijo mais apaixonado que foi capaz. Como sentira falta daquela boca tão amada!

 

Inicialmente Loki se deixou levar, permitindo que a língua de Thor dominasse a sua e ditasse a profundidade do beijo, a urgência daquele beijo. Mas logo o moreno pareceu cair em si e fechou os dentes com força, mordendo o lábio inferior do Deus do Trovão.

 

Isso obrigou Thor a finalizar o beijo, afastando-se com um gemido alto, sem poder acreditar no que o caçula fizera.

 

– Loki...

 

– Fique longe, irmão – o rapaz resmungou.

 

O loiro levou uma mão aos lábios e sentiu que sangrava. Isso trouxe as palavras de Natasha à sua mente e, surpreendendo Loki, Thor acabou rindo de contagiante e trovejante.

 

– O que... – o Deus mago começou a questionar a atitude incompreensível, mas, rapidamente, a mordaça foi colocada em sua boca e um clique sinistro indicou que a trava fora fechada. Loki não podia dizer mais nada!

 

– Para que aprenda a lição, irmãozinho.

 

Os olhos verdes fuzilaram Thor com tamanha intensidade que acabou fazendo o riso descontraído acabar.

 

– Em casa resolvemos isso, Loki. Não há mais nada que nos prenda aqui.

 

Dizendo isso, segurou nas algemas e puxou o caçula para fora da cela de vidro. Teriam um caminho curto para chegar em Asgard, mas um logo caminho para enfrentar o Pai de Todos e consertar tudo o que Loki fizera.

Center


End file.
